¿DESTINO? V-I
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado-Versión I] [AU] [OC] [OoC] Él había escuchado que había personas que son su sola presencia lograban intimidar, pero nunca pensó toparse con una de ellas. ¿Se animan a leer? Este es mi segundo regalo para mi amiga secreta de la CDY del GE: Kind Yuuki. Enjoy it! Tks!
1. CP1: El encuentro

**«DDR»** SCC©Grupo Clamp.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Estoy de vuelta con tres nuevos cortos que serán publicados de forma paralela durante el próximo día, empezando por el día de hoy. Espero que se animen a leer porque es un «segundo» regalo para mi amiga secreta de la «**CDY del GE**». ^_^ Enjoy it! Tks!

* * *

_El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos._

_~William Shakespeare._

* * *

**¿DESTINO?| Versión I. **

**CP.#1: El encuentro.**

Era pasado media noche en un reconocido sector de la cuidad de Hong Kong, donde la infraestructura moderna hacía un gran contrasté contra los amplios jardines de los parques alrededor de las imponentes estructuras de acero.

En uno de los pisos altos de uno de los rascacielos, en el sector donde predominaban los pent-house de lujos, una pregunta era hecha suelta al azar:

—Joven Xiaoláng —susurró el fiel mayordomo—, ¿se encuentra bien?

—No tienes por qué preocuparte —contestó de manera escuetica el joven de cabellos desordenados de color chocolate—, Wei...no es la primera vez que Meiling termina conmigo… —sonrío sin gracia, pero antes de hacer otro comentario mordaz, miro con atención a las personas que salían del ascensor y no pudo evitar comentar en voz baja—: ¡Impresionante! Esos hombres pasan de los dos metros de altura, se me hacen familiar —regresó su mirada a Wei—, ¿los conoces?

Wei sonrío con emoción, pero no tuvo la necesidad de aclarar quienes eren ellos, porque luego de ver a los hombres, Hien Li vino hacia ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa y exclamó con emoción, algo inusual en el serio hombre de negocios:

— ¡Increíble! «Los Kinomoto» son tus nuevos vecinos… —miró a su hijo, y al notar su ceño fruncido no dudó en comentar en voz baja—: ¿No sabes quiénes son?

—Ni idea, pero con esa estatura se ven algo… ¿intimidantes? —Cuestionó sin pensar—, ¿cuánto medirán?, ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Hien cruzó mirada con Wei, quién sonrío con emoción, ambos a diferencia de Xiaoláng eran fanáticos de la luchas libre, incluido el boxeo en especial el femenino.

—Son luchadores de las ligas mayores japonesas —afirmó Wei con suavidad y seguridad, Hien solo se limitó a mover su cabeza—, han participado en varias disciplinas, son reconocidos deportistas japonés que han tenido muy buena participación en torneos internacionales, este año el torneo femenino de boxeo se va realizar en China. El hombre de cabellos negros es conocido como «The Murderer», tiene una derecha que ha sido capaz de matar a sus dos oponentes en el cuadrilátero. Ese hombre es letal, su nombre real es: Touya Kinomoto, mide más de los dos metros y veinte o treinta centímetro de estatura, no estoy seguro…se dice que sus apellidos fueron cambiados después que llegaron a tierras niponas posterior a la II Guerra Mundial, porque ellos realmente tienen ascendencia europea. Algunos dicen que de Suecia, otros de Rumanía…incluso hay rumores que son de Liechtenstein.

—El rumor más fuerte es que son de Letonia, y sus mayores entrenamientos se daban durante los peores inviernos que había en Rusia, incluso muchos perecieron en esos extenuantes entrenamientos que eran en las montañas y otros alrededor de los lagos congelados. De ahí la imponente altura de hombres y mujeres es porque su genética los marca. El hombre albino que también tiene un porte imponente es Yue Tsukishiro, sino me equivoco pertenecen a la misma familia, y es entrenador personal de los hermanos Kinomoto, en su época de luchador se lo conocía como «Death's Angel», pero a diferencia de Kinomoto, él no era boxeador sino luchador libre, ese hombre tiene una izquierda que es capaz de arrancarte la cabeza del cuello con un solo golpe.

— ¿Y eso van hacer mis vecinos? —preguntó con alerta Xiaoláng, ya algo tenso de saber quiénes iban ser sus vecinos—, ¿algo más que deba saber? —preguntó con interés.

— ¿Black's Jade? —Hien cuestionó en un tono sutil—, no la veo con ellos, pero asumo que después vendrás, ella es la hermana menor de Touya Kinomoto participa en el boxeo femenino, tiene una técnica muy buena a pesar de ser tan joven… —Al notar que tenía la atención de su hijo, aclaró inmediatamente—: Tiene 19 años, desde los 16 años participa en las ligas mayores, ahora ya es una profesional del boxeo.

—Deberíamos irnos a presentar con ellos —sugirió Wei con emoción—, quiero pedir sus autógrafos.

—Es una excelente idea —respondió Hien inmediatamente—, Wei y voy aprovechar el momento para preguntarle por la venta de las entradas para la temporada… ¿hijo vienes?

Xiaoláng ante esa pregunta se puso alto tenso, no es que la idea le desagradara pero no se sentía nada cómodo con personas de tan alta estatura, y no porque él sea bajo, ya que él tranquilamente llegaba al metro ochenta, era un hombre chino con una estatura arriba del promedio, pero esto era diferente porque se sentía fuera de lugar porque ni siquiera los había tratado pero con ese porte lo intimidaron por completo, si dependía de él no pensaba cruzarse en su camino, algo difícil de hacer considerando que eran vecinos en el mismo piso.

Su padre parecía entender su dilema, pero sin que ambos hombres lo esperaran alzó la mano y comentó en voz alta, después de todo las distancia entre los pent-house era corta.

— ¡Vecinos! —Antes que ambos hombres reaccionaran, Hien se acercó a ellos y extendió su mano para presentarse, comentó sin ocultar la euforia que sentía al conocer a los imponentes hombres—: ¡Bienvenidos! Mi nombre es Hien Li, soy el padre de Xiaoláng Li, su vecino. El hombre que viene junto a él, se llama Wei Wang trabaja para nosotros, y...somos admiradores suyos. ¡Nos encanta el boxeo y la lucha libre!

Touya y Yue los miraba con atención, no era la primera vez que una persona se les acercaba de esa forma, el idioma no era un problema porque ellos hablaban mandarín, el primero en hablar fue Touya, quién comentó en un tono relajado:

—Gracias —sonrío y extendió su mano hacia el hombre mayor—, soy Touya Kinomoto y él es mi primo Yue Tsukishiro…notó a su hijo algo… ¿tenso?... —sonrío más abiertamente cuando se acercó a él, extendió su mano para saludar a Wei—, no se preocupe —miró a Xiaoláng—, no hacemos nada mientras no nos provoquen y no estén dentro de un cuadrilátero. —sonrío con diversión.

Xiaoláng iba decir algo, pero antes de hacerlo se quedó estático en su lugar, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él, que decía:

—Está en mi camino —Xiaoláng dio media vuelta lentamente, y no pude evitar tener que alzar la cabeza para mirar con asombro a una chica que tranquilamente le sacaba o le llevaba como veinte centímetros de estatura, inmediatamente su expresión cambio—, no se ponga tensó —aclaró ella con sinceridad—, no le voy hacer nada.

Hien y Wei sonrieron con algo de diversión, mientras que Touya y Yue miraban con interés la escena, no era la primera vez que su hermana sin hacer nada intimidara a un hombre pero no por eso dejaba de ser divertido. Antes que se diera ese silencio incómodo que solía poner a la castaña de mal humor, Touya decidió intervenir y comentó en voz baja:

—El pent-house cuenta con un gimnasio privado, puedes empezar a entrenar —puntualizó con firmeza, Sakura solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y luego de una breve despedida se dispuso a ingresar al lugar para ir a su habitación y cambiarse de atuendo—, si gustan pueden quedarse… no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de ver entrenar a BJ, ¿se quedan? —preguntó Touya con suavidad, mientras Yue les extendía el brazo para que ingresen al lugar.

Hien y Wei no se iban a perder por nada ese entrenamiento, pero Xiaoláng se excusó diciendo:

—Estoy cansado, más tarde debo trabajar a primera hora…y...debo irme.

—Está bien —contestó Touya con una suave sonrisa, pero después que Xiaoláng se despidiera de ellos y al darse la vuelta, no dudó en ampliar su sonrisa captando así la atención de Hien y Wei—, el peor error que un hombre puede cometer con mi hermana es demostrarle que le teme. Eso sin duda haría que se moleste y mucho.

Yue está vez regresó su mirada al hombre que había detenido su andar, pero estaba de espaldas y no dudó en afirmar con algo de diversión:

— ¡Tienes razón! No hay nada más divertido para ella...acosar a quién demuestra temor y poco efecto van a tener en ella las ordenes de restricción, después de todo las colecciona.

Si antes Xiaoláng estaba desconcertado ahora estaba aterrado, cómo terminó siendo vecino de su futura acosadora, algo ahí no cuadraba.

Hien y Wei miraba con atención a los hombres, pero Touya y Yue solo movieron la cabeza en un gesto negativo, muy divertidos ambos por lo que acaban de hacer, mentira o no, habían logrado sembrar la duda en su joven vecino, después todo fuera de los entrenamientos también les gustaba divertirse a expensas de la joven, solo que sus bromas eran algo pesada, sin duda los próximos tres meses iba hacer una convivencia interesante con los nuevos vecinos.

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

**«N/A ²»** Hi! ^_^ Volví... La idea no es nueva, ya la han visto acá pero la voy a trabajar desde otras perspectivas, y ante que me pregunten: Sakura no es una acosadora ni menos una persona agresiva, sencillamente es una chica que desde pequeña ha crecido en ese mundo y le gusta.

Este es mi primer corto, aquí va predominar el humor y los malos entendidos, por supuesto el final lo decide mi amiga secreta, porque mañana publico el segundo capítulo de este corto y espero que se animen a leer y a comentar. El capítulo final el 01/01/2014. ^_^ Sino me muero antes ^_^

Adicional, los invito a leer mis otros dos cortos que voy a publicar al final del día en los Fandom de Skip Beat e Inuyasha, ambas son ideas simples y un drama ligero, porque son un segundo regalo para mi amiga secreta, el primer regalo fue una lámina de un pez borrón (horrible) pero me encanto…tienen que verlo porque está en mi muro del Facebook.

**«N/A ³»** Adicional, tengo la mala costumbre de abrir muchas historias al mismo tiempo, pero en el 2014 salvo por las historias que voy editar para el III y IV Desafío del Forum de DZ del GE espero no abrir más historias, sino retomar mis actualizaciones [Enero] y empezar con mis II Temporadas, además de darme tiempo de retomar mis correcciones. Por lo que en el 2014 es poco probable que cree nuevas historias, además empiezo a leer a mis escritoras, en particular a quienes son de mi **«casta»** y van empezar a tener en mis historias recomendaciones de autores y/o historias que estoy leyendo…esto es algo para el 2014, lo voy a trabajar con calma.

• Importante: Nuestro III y IV Desafío van estar dentro de la onda azucarada ^_^ así que espero que se animen a participar.

• Finalmente; Gracias por seguirme leyendo después del tiempo que ha pasado. Leer sus comentarios, en especial aquellas críticas que me incentivan a mejorar y a seguir escribiendo son un excelente aliciente para mi mortífera creatividad. A mis lectores y/o críticos les deseo 2014 lleno de sorpresas positivas y que sus metas tantos laborales como personales se concreten. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

• Nota Final. Sorry! Por la cacografía -_- siempre hay algo que se me pasa por alto. Tks!


	2. CP2: Una inusual propuesta

**«DDR»** SCC©Grupo Clamp.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! Les dejo el 2do. Capítulo de este mini-FanFic; Dedicado a mi amiga secreta de la «**CDY del GE**». ^_^ Enjoy it! Tks!

* * *

_¡Qué ironía!, con quien más peleas, es con quien mejor te la pasas._

_~Anónimo, tomado del Facebook._

* * *

**CP.#2: Una inusual propuesta.**

Había pasado no menos de tres horas, cuando el sonido de la puerta del cierto pent-house se abría y se escuchaba un suave murmullo en el pasillo. Hien y Wei finalmente se despedían de los vecinos de su hijo para tomar el ascensor, cuando una voz que les era familiar les hizo sobresaltar.

— ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? —Xiaoláng preguntó evidentemente molesto por la demora.

Hien fue el primero en reaccionar y respondió sin pensar:

— ¡Qué susto! ¿Por qué abres la puerta de esa manera? —Wei tenía la misma pregunta, mientras se llevaba la mano a su pecho para calmarse.

—Lo siento —respondió (Xiaoláng) algo apenado por su forma de actuar—, estaba algo tenso… ¿cómo estuvo ese entrenamiento?

— ¡Brutal! —Wei reveló sin dudar de sus palabras—, siempre tuve la duda si lo que se ve en la televisión es verdadero o no, pero ver en vivo y en persona entrenar a «BJ» es todo un espectáculo, lo que ella hace si es real.

—Esa mujer podría matar alguien —afirmó Hien sin pensar—, tiene una izquierda tan potente y ni hablar de sus patadas, cuando lanzo a su hermano al piso me alerté…tenemos que conseguir esos boletos, no pienso perderte estás peleas por nada. ¡Va hacer todo un espectáculo!

El resto de la conversación Xiaoláng ya no escucho, después de todo aquellos comentarios habían logrado ponerlo más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Horas después, sin dormir lo suficiente Xiaoláng miraba de un lado a otro del pasillo, salió con premura hacia el ascensor, poco después cuando presiono el botón del ascensor al abrirse las puertas se quedó estático en su lugar al ver justo delante de él a la mujer de porte imponente que venía en calentador, audífonos y una botellas casi vacía con agua. Al parecer ella venía de trotar. Eso lo sorprendió por completo.

—Buenos días, señor Li —saludó Sakura por cortesía—. ¿Le sucede algo? —Le preguntó sin pensar al notar su extraña palidez.

—Ehhh!...Etto!...Olvidé unos papeles… —tartamudeo— debo regresar a mi apart… ¡Buen día!

Sakura lo observó con interés porque no se le paso por alto su nerviosismo, sonrío pero no hizo nada entonces se dispuso a salir del ascensor para irse a cambiar de ropa, luego de un buen desayuno daría un breve recorrido por la cuidad, con lo que no contó fue que Yue abriera la puerta en ese momento y le comentara:

—Sakura, llamó tu papá —afirmó—. Está confirmado, Daidoji va pelear…llegan está noche para entrenar.

—El torneo empezó a ponerse interesante —sonrío—, ¿Touya ya está al tanto?

—Fue él quien me dio la noticia —comentó—, irá por ella al aeropuerto —reveló con una suave sonrisa—, convenció a su entrenador para que se queden aquí.

—Ella se va enojar —río—, sabes que Daidoji no le gusta entrenar con otras boxeadoras, además ella odia a mi hermano.

—Bueno si Daidoji fuera fácil, tu hermano no estaría interesado en ella. Su relación odio-odio va terminar en matrimonio —Yue no tuvo reparo en burlarse abiertamente de su primo—, tenemos que hacer unos cambios en tu forma de entrenar, sabes que Daidoji no te la pondrá fácil, su velocidad es mejor que la tuya.

—Lo sé, tiene una gran ventaja al ser pequeña y delgada.

— ¿Pequeña?, esa mujer mide más de un metro ochenta, no es pequeña —refutó—, claro que comparado contigo…me estoy desviando del tema, la vi pelear en Canadá, ella ha mejorado su ofensiva. Su derecha es de temer, si se lo propone te hará pasar un mal rato.

—Dime más… ¿entramos?...

* * *

Ajenos por completo a su conversación, Xiaoláng se sentía como un tonto, no entendía por qué le daba miedo la joven que ni siquiera conocía.

Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó a la oficina.

—Primo —susurraron a sus espaldas—, sé que no es el momento…pero quiero hablar contigo en privado, ¿es posible?

—Meiling, ¡qué sorpresa! —Xiaoláng comentó más por inercia que por estar sorprendido en verle—, pasa por favor.

Xiaoláng tenía una ligera impresión que sabía el tema que ella venía a tratar, después de todo la conocía muy bien; Luego de ordenar lo que usualmente su prima tomaba a primera hora en la mañana, Meiling reveló con cuidado la razón de su visita y le comentó en voz baja, algo sonrojada:

—Sé que las cosas no han terminado bien entre nosotros —comenzó—, pero está vez es diferente…yo…no sé cómo explicar esto —titubeo—, yo me enamoré de Eriol Hiragizawa y tenía que decírtelo antes qu…

Meiling no pudo seguir con el justificativo de su visita, porque Hien ingresó sin tocar la puerta junto con Wei y comentó en un tono relajado:

—Hijo, para la línea deportiva —sonrío al mostrar los boletos que había adquirido para la temporada de lucha que sería en tres meses—, he pensado que deberíamos contratar a los hermanos «Kinomoto»…es más...

Hien en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de Meiling y luego de disculparse por la forma como ingreso al lugar, la saludo como se debía.

Wei aprovecho para prender la televisión y en el mismo se mostraba un comercial de Japón, en donde mostraba varios luchadores y el locutor decía:

_— ¡Cómo nunca antes lo han visto! _—Se mostraba escena de golpes de boxeo, tanto femenino como masculino_—, y por primera vez en Hong Kong, los jugadores de la…_

Xiaoláng se perdió por completo en ese comercial, que hasta se olvidó de la presencia de su prima y la mujer que amaba hasta ese momento, se tomó su tiempo en preguntar a su padre:

— ¿Usted quiere contratar a nuestros vecinos?

No es que la idea fuera mala, pero considerando que él no era capaz de decir algo coherente ante ellos, en especial delante de la joven que lograba intimidarlo por su estatura, tenía que preguntar y su padre sonrío con suavidad cuando reveló con calma:

—Podemos ir más allá —sonrío—, ¿te imaginas la cantidad de publicidad que podemos obtener? —preguntó —, si patrocinamos el evento o mejor aún a los hermanos Kinomoto. ¿Te parece mala idea? —preguntó con dudas.

—De hecho es buena idea —contestó Xiaoláng con algo de tensión—, pero no creo ser la persona adecuada para llevarla a cabo.

—Lástima —Hien no se privó de hacer una mueca torcida—, te iba pedir que invites a cenar a los hermanos a la mansión Li para hablar de negocios, es más aún te iba proponer que invites a la joven a salir a cenar algunas veces, eso sería una excelente publicidad para nuestra empresa. En especial para la línea deportiva.

— ¿Qué usted quiere que? —Xiaoláng se puso de pie abruptamente—, ¿por qué quiere que salga con la boxeadora?, eso se vería raro. ¿No lo cree usted?

—Nadie está diciendo que la invites a salir como si fuera una cita real —sonrío—, no es muy diferente a lo que has hecho cuando sales con alguna modelo de nuestras campañas para que les tomen fotos, mientras usan nuestros productos. ¿Hay algún problema?

Wei y Meiling miraron las expresiones extrañas que puso Xiaoláng en su rostro, su padre no pudo evitar reír con algo de diversión, quien no se privó en comentar:

—Será posible, ¿qué realmente le tengas miedo?

Ante la mueca de disgusto de su hijo, Hien no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sonora, nunca se imaginó llegar a ver el día en que un Li sería intimidado por una mujer, eso era algo bizarro como hilarante. La peor parte, su hijo ni siquiera la había tratado, pero era una excelente oportunidad de hacer negocios y un Li nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa.

**«Continuará»…**

* * *

**«N/A ²»** Aparentemente el final de este corto lo publicaré mañana, todo va depender si mi amiga secreta quiere un final o si quiere que extienda el corto. Los dejo con esos comentarios.

• Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**


	3. CP3: El inicio de ¿algo?

**«DDR»** SCC©Grupo Clamp.

**«N/A ¹»** Hi! XD Una disculpa a mi amiga secreta **«Kind Yuuki**| **CDY**» por haberme demorado más de un mes en publicar el final de este corto. Sorry! El tiempo me ha jugado en contra…pero aquí estamos. Lo prometido es deuda. Enjoy it!

• Adicional, les invito a leer los C#1 y #2 por su no recuerdan la historia, además cambies algunas pequeñas cositas. Pls. & Tks!

• Pasen por alto la cacografía. Pls. & Tks!

* * *

_Sedúceme con palabras, enamórame con acciones._

_~Anónimo, tomado del Facebook._

* * *

**CP.#3: El inicio de ¿algo?...**

—¡¿Dime que no mataste a nadie?! —Era la pregunta abrupta que realizaba en un tono impregnado de la más pura preocupación por parte de una hermosa mujer de caballos largos en tonos oscuros.

_¿Cómo contestar aquella pregunta hecha en ese tono?_, era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de la joven boxeadora mientras era apretujada por la «pequeña mujer», claro pequeña comparada con su estatura.

—Por favor, Nadeshiko… deja que la niña nos cuente lo sucedido —puntualizó su esposo, padre la joven que también había sido sorprendido por la llamada de su hijo mayor, quien le comentó de forma rápida que no podían ir a recogerlos al aeropuerto porque tenían que ir a la comisaría.

En medio de esa confusión el matrimonio «Li» se hizo presente y antes que Ieran se acercara a su hijo, Touya comentó en un tono bajo:

—Quédate quieto por un momento —ordenó con suavidad—, duele pero es necesario limpiar la herida —puntualizó—, después de esto necesitas hacerte un examen ocular para descartar que haya alguna consecuencia del golpe.

—¡¿Qué paso?! —Ieran no se contuvo e hizo la pregunta de una manera abrupta, Sakura que finalmente se había zafado del abrazo asfixiante de su madre comentó en un tono bajo:

—Yo iba salir a mi entrenamiento usual, cuando en el camino me topé con dos hombres… ellos parecían estar incomodando al señor Li.

—Señorita Kinomoto, estamos listo para tomar su declaración. —puntualizó uno de los delegados de policía, mientras Xiaoláng parecía salir del aturdimiento en el que estaba.

Sakura siguió al joven policía mientras miraba a Yue, quien movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo para alentarla que comentara todo lo sucedido esa mañana.

Luego de un breve silencio, Sakura comentó en un tono bajo:

—Era menos de las 5:00Am, iba empezar a entrenar cuando a tres bloques del edificio en el que actualmente resido me topé con una escena poco usual —reveló con calma—, dos hombres estaban incomodando al señor Li.

—Defina incomodar —solicitó el agente en cuestión mientras ponía atención a sus gestos, otro agente tomaba nota al respecto—, de ser posible denos el mayor detalle posible.

—Como le dije —afirmó con suavidad—, esa madrugada salí como siempre…

_~En retrospectiva. _

_—¿Por qué rutas iras hoy? _

_—El sábado tomé el norte, Touya —afirmó con suavidad—, el domingo tomé el sur, hoy es lunes tomaré el camino del este. _

_—Avanza hasta la mitad, en dos horas te alcanzo —comentó Touya mientras terminaba una llamada telefónica—, hoy llegan nuestros padres, iré primero por ellos y luego te pasamos recogiendo. ¿Este, verdad?_

_—Lo ratifico —sonrío—, dale los buenos días de mi parte a Daidoji…_

_—Tenías que arruinar mi desayuno —bufó con malestar—, ¡vale!, le daré un beso de tu parte. _

_Sakura se limitó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, no le pensaba seguir el juego a su hermano, porque esa sonrisa maliciosa de su parte nada bueno podía traer. _

_Sakura tomó su termo de agua y lo puso en su pequeña maleta, mientras tomaba su móvil para sintonizar aquella música que le gustaba usar cuando entrenaba. Esta vez se inclinó por algo de electro-dark, se sentía de muy buen humor y renovada, aunque no pudo evitar mirar hacia la puerta de su vecino, por un momento miró su reloj, sabía que en unos diez minutos él se haría presente, en los últimos días había sido divertido coincidir con su vecino sin pensarlo y verlo temblar de pie a cabeza, eso lejos de molestarla le causaba mucha gracia. _

_No tenía prisa, pero sabía que a pocos bloques había una panadería que sacaba un pan de canela del que se había enamorado, pero los fines de semana no hacían ese pan, así que volvió a mirar su reloj, sonrío al ver que tenía tiempo mientras pensaba en comer un delicioso trozo de pan de canela acompañado de un capuchino, las cosas dulces eran su debilidad. _

_Así que más ansiosa que distraída por sintonizar el tipo de música que quería escuchar, salió del edificio pero un ruido de una extraño forcejeo la hizo levantar su cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta, su vecino siendo sostenido por un hombre por los brazos mientras otro, de aspecto desgarbado, obeso pero con una mirada sombría, producto de las drogas y el alcohol, le dio un potente golpe en el estómago que logró hacer que se doblara, literalmente hablando, del dolor que experimentaba. _

_—Están en mi camino… —Fue la única frase que dijo, antes que los hombres dejarán a Xiaoláng en el suelo para venirse contra ella. Al parecer era un robo a mano armada, pero al reconocer quien era el joven no dudaron que si lo podían secuestrar iban a poder sacar dinero por él. _

_Todo eso salió mal, porque mientras ellos estaban bajo el efecto de las drogas y el alcohol, Sakura no tuvo problema en evadir sus golpes, con un potente derechazo que le dio al hombre obeso le hizo perder el equilibrio que se cayó al piso golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza, el otro reaccionó y aprovechando que Sakura estaba por atacar al hombre caído, se abalanzo hacia ella con una barra de hierro que encontró en el camino, en ese momento Xiaoláng reacciono y por avisarle a Sakura que la iban atacar, él termino recibiendo parte del golpe, ese fue el detonante para que ambos recibieran una paliza de parte de la joven boxeadora, pero Xiaoláng termino con la frente roja y parte del ojo izquierdo golpeado. _

Ante lo relatado y luego que Xiaoláng afirmara que así se dieron los hechos, se dejó asentada la denuncia por intento de robo y secuestro, los dos malhechores iban a pasar un mal momento en la comisaría.

* * *

Al final del día, y después que los Kinomoto habían interactuando con los Li y viceversa. Xiaoláng aun con el rostro hinchado comentó en voz baja:

—No le di las gracias por lo de hoy —titubeo—, y además creo que le debo una disculpa por mi extraño comportamiento de estos días.

Sakura sonrío por cortesía y se limitó a decir:

—Debe descansar señor Li...

—Llámeme Xiaoláng —demandó él en un tono suave—, o Shaoran. Es mi nombre en japonés.

Sakura iba decir algo, pero su padre comentó en voz baja:

—El joven Li debe descansar —miró a su hija—, tú también hija, porque ha sido un día largo para todos.

—Tienes razón —Sakura comentó en voz baja, mientras dejaba de lado el libro que estaba leyendo—, mañana siguen los entrenamientos.

Luego de una breve despedida, Xiaoláng junto con sus padres se fueron a su pent-house, Ieran que conocía a su hijo preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Sucede algo hijo? —Ieran sonrío con empatía—, ¿pareces haber descubierto algo?

Hien y Wei miraron con atención al joven, pero este solo se limitó a sonreír, había cosas que solo su madre y él entendían.

Hien miró a su esposa, Ieran sonrío con suavidad y comentó en voz baja, mientras veía que Wei ayudaba a Xiaoláng para ir a cambiarse de ropa:

—Creo que en poco tiempo nuestro hijo superará esa obsesión que tiene por Meiling.

Hien la miró sin entender. Ieran sonrío con confianza, después de todo ella había notado las miradas de ¿asombro?, ¿admiración?, ¿respeto?, y algo más que había en la mirada que su hijo (Xiaoláng) le dirigía a la joven boxeadora. El temor que había escuchado que su hijo experimentaba al verla parecía haberse esfumado.

Ieran no sabía qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero una extraña sensación de alivio la invadió, porque no importaba cuan raro había sido su trato, cuando las cosas estaban pre-destinadas a concretarse era cuestión de tiempo.

Esa noche no dejo de sonreír, porque una madre siempre sabe y ella tenía la certeza que algo iba pasar entre su hijo y la joven boxeadora, pero eso era algo que solo el tiempo lo dirá.

**«¿Fin?»…**

* * *

**«N/A ²»** Hi! Por fin lo pude terminar ^_^ espero que mi amiga secreta no me linche por este final, pero creo que todos sabemos lo que paso y contarlo hace que la historia pierda su encanto…ahora si ella pide un extra…es otra historia.

• Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Estamos en el mes de la amistad y del amor, aquellos que tienen parejas les deseo un día grandioso y quienes no la tienen para eso están los amigos, pásenla divino incluso si les toca estar solo/as.

• Poco a poco iré terminando estos cortos, para tomar mis actualizaciones…espero que se animen a re-leer porque voy a corregir varias cosas y en estos días voy editar mi historia para el **III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado**. Organizado por el STAFF| DZ del GE. Espero que se animen a participar, porque está vez no hay lista, y el género azucarado predomina. ¡No se limiten! Anímense explotar otros Fandom incluso escribir Original, porque yo soy parte del STAFF y me estoy dando la tarea de leer y comentar como se debe. Los invito a leer nuestras historias y de paso miren los comentarios que dejo ^_^ notarán lo serio que nos tomamos el tema y somos un equipo de escritores que estamos en esto.

• Tengo un nuevo seudónimo en Facebook: **Mía Liebheart**. Tienen libertad de agregarme a su facebook.

• Adicional, no olviden de suscribirse a mí página en Facebook para conocer más sobre mis historias me encuentran como: **SakeEvil22.**

**«N/A ³» **Están cordialmente invitados a participar en nuestras **campañas Contra el plagio & Time por review.**

• Porque copiar es un tributo a la mediocridad no lo incentives.

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros.

En fin…Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. **ATT. Sake's Evil22.**

* * *

**«N/F» **La autora: **aLeirBagPotteR-BasS**.(Sexy Dirty Love) ha sido plagiada vilmente por este mal llamado autor Walter vi Britannia (Historia clon: Labios de Cereza). Pls. Nos ayudan denunciando a este sujeto. Tks! Por su colaboración en el tema.

• En nuestro Forum| DZ del GE (En Facebook) ya hemos puesto una lámina de cómo denunciar a este mal llamado autor, porque el plagio es un tributo a la mediocridad, yo no lo incentivo y si puedo poner mi grano de sal para que pare este mal que nos agobia a los escritores y que todos podemos pasar lo hago. ^_^ Cuento con ustedes. Tks!


End file.
